Tauroneo
Tauroneo (タウロニオ, Tauronio?) is a playable character that first appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, he later reapears in the sequel Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, although in Radiant Dawn he appears at a much earlier point in the game. In Path Of Radiance Tauroneo is the third possible General you obtain. He is the only pre-promoted General you obtain, the other two possible generals, Gatrie and Brom start as Knights. His best characteristic is his high resistance (for a General), seeing as Resistance is a main weakness of Generals, however other then his resistance his stats are inferior to the other's of his Class when trained to the same level. In the game Tauroneo can be recruited during the battle for the Daein capital. And noteably, is found at the same level on his second class, General or Lance General but, unfortunatley, in Radiant Dawn, is hardly available in Part one. Story Tauroneo comes from a renowned military family in Daein. He was trained from a young age to be a Knight for the Kingdom of Daein. He became a high ranking general of the Daein Army. He sought to continue his family's line of military stars by training his eldest son. He trained his son toughly and when his son finally rode off to battle he lost his arm. Tauroneo let his son leave the military and began to train his second son. Furious, his wife took their children and left Tauroneo. Tauroneo was once one of Daein's steadfast Great Riders. He shared that title with Gawain, Lanvega, and Bryce. For some reason he was stripped of his title when Ashnard came into power (most likely because he was weaker than the other candidates for the position). Tauroneo was good friends with Gawain, recognizing his son Ike due to seeing the parallels in the two's swordsmanship. Path of Radiance Despite his major demotion Tauroneo remained completely loyal to his beloved home country of Daein. He was later assigned to serve under Ena as one of those defending the Daein capital from Ike and his forces who were attempting to capture it. Tauroneo was one of two deputy commanders assigned to the defense of the capital, the other one being Kasatai who was killed trying to protect the capital. During the battle Tauroneo, along with a few other 'General' units guarded the entrance to the chamber that Ena was in. Tauroneo could be recruited by Ike talking to him. If a player choose this Tauroneo would approch Ike asking who had taught him to sword-fight as he reconized the technique. Ike would tell him his father Greil did. Tauroneo of course recognized Greil (Gawain) as one of the original Four Riders he had served with. Realizing this Tauroneo asks Ike if he has any siblings, Ike replies that he has a single sister. Upon hearing this Tauroneo says that he refuses to try to kill the last person to use Greil's techniques, he asks that Ike either take him prisoner or execute him. Ike says he doesn't have the means to really do either and after a little more talking Tauroneo agrees to join Ike's forces. After the Mad King's War Tauroneo returns to Daein. When parting ways with Ike he says "I have played my part. All that remains is for me to take my leave of this place. History will judge my actions..." Radiant Dawn In Radiant Dawn, Tauroneo can be found defending Prince Pelleas' hideout from Begnion Occupational Troops along side Zihark and Jill, who were also playable in Path Of Radiance. Tauroneo had returned to Daein after Ashnard was defeated to help rebuild it, he then had decided to help guard the apparent heir to the Daein throne so he could see his beloved homeland become free once more. In Radiant Dawn he spends much of Part I guarding Pelleas. In Part III he serves as a leader of the Daein Army. When the Daein Army is first deployed Tauroneo also questions King Pelleas' motives for joining with Begnion. While Micaiah is departing with the troops to their first battle he promises to try to get Pelleas to stop this war. When the group discovers Pelleas' blood pact Tauroneo deploys with Micaiah to stop the Apostle's Army from advancing in Daein. During the battle he meets General Ike once again, the meeting is kept brief and professional. Canonically when Pelleas commits suicide to void the Blood Pact his last wish is for Tauroneo to watch over the people of Daein, Tauroneo agrees. If Pelleas does not commit suicide Tauroneo vows to help Pelleas find another way to get out of the Blood Pact without invoking Begnion's wrath. After all of the fighting is over Tauroneo returns to Daein under the newly crowned Queen Micaiah. He worked tirelessly for his country as linchpin of Daein's military and a pillar of statesmanship for the rest of his days. Stats Starting Stats Path of Radiance |General |Thunder |14 |48 |22 |11 |18 |13 |14 |22 |14 |10 |15 |6 |Sword - A Lance - A |Resolve |Spear Silver Blade Occult Scroll Radiant Dawn |Lance General |Thunder |14 |38 |24 |12 |22 |20 |18 |21 |15 |11 |21 |6 |Lance - S Axe - A |Shove Resolve |Silver Lance Javelin Vulnerary Growth Rates Path of Radiance |60% |55% |5% |50% |30% |60% |40% |15% Radiant Dawn |55% |40% |5% |65% |50% |20% |45% |50% Category:Beorc Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters